One of Repetition
by cacaolatte
Summary: Dosa terbesar Haizaki adalah penyamunannya, sedangkan dosa terbesar Nijimura adalah membuatnya menjadi sebuah repetisi. Dosa terbesar mereka berdua adalah hilangnya kendali untuk berhenti. — conman!AU; nijihai [warn inside]


"Pukul tujuh malam."

"Tunggu," garis-garis menjejakkan diri pada pelipisnya yang sudah dihiasi kerut-kerutan samar sebelumnya, kertas-kertas di hadapannya membuatnya terlalu sering menyusutkan kulit-kulit di daerah yang sama. Suara-suara berisik kertas yang saling menggesekkan diri satu dengan yang lain tak cukup mencapai telinga yang ada di sisi sana.

Nijimura mengambil selembar yang terletak di antara tumpukan helaian putih, mengamatinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepas konfirmasi. "Pukul sembilan."

Ia mendengar gerutu di seberang sana, sebuah ketidaksukaan yang tidak berkamuflase atas apapun yang mungkin dijadikan penyamaran.

"Merepotkan. Baiklah."

"Bayaranmu besar," Nijimura menekankan hal ini, suaranya parau, menandakan kalau ia lelah. Mungkin keputusan ini bukanlah jalan paling bijaksana yang dapat diambilnya, tapi ia juga orang dewasa yang punya segudang masalah.

Ia mendengar kekehan garing, kering.

"Tak akan mengecewakanmu."

Telepon ditutup.

* * *

**One of Repetition**

disc: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang diperoleh penulis akan fanfiksi ini.

warn: implicit smut, bad words, slight gore

* * *

**_(one)_**

Bunyi debum itu diikuti bunyi yang serupa; pintu dimainkan berupa aksi buka tutup. Sebelah tangan saja sudah cukup untuk mengalangi mereka yang memutuskan untuk masuk, berkepentingan atau tidak. Tak ada yang boleh masuk, tidak hari ini.

Tidak malam ini.

Nijimura memojokkan tubuh itu di tembok, menarik seluruh desahan yang berusaha ditelan oleh pemuda yang kini ditawannya. Mangsanya kali ini agak sedikit lebih kuat, bukan menjadi penghalang baginya untuk mendapatkan musik mengalun manis di telinga.

Berpengalaman dengan seluruh media untuk melepas lelah, ia tahu bagaimana suara-suara yang begitu ingin didengarnya tak akan dibuka aksesnya ke udara dengan begitu mudahnya. Seharusnya bantuan dari kedua tangan akan benar-benar memberi pertolongan, mengingat bagaimana ia akan kembali mendesah ketika titik-titik spesifik di punggungnya terangsang dengan ujung kuku Nijimura yang belum dipotong minggu ini.

"_Fuck_," Nijimura menyeringai, menyadari kalau sentuhan lembut mampu membuka mulut yang kini beradu dengannya keras, menawarkan lagi-lagi melodi yang meningkatkan suhu kamar. Kesempatan ini tak dibiarkannya pergi, lidah melesak masuk tanpa izin, memenuhi rongga yang berada di hadapannya, sensasi hangat dan basah menjadi adiksi tersendiri baginya.

Serigala yang ganas itu terus memangsa si domba, memberi celah sempit sebagai harapan palsu untuk pergi, dikarenakan tawanan yang dibuatnya tak memungkinkan buruan itu melarikan diri.

.

.

Cahaya membias masuk ke dalam indera penglihatannya, gorden yang tak menutupi bingkai kaca seluruhnya memang sebuah kesalahan yang besar saat mereka mulai bercumbu tadi malam. Harusnya ia bisa menahan diri sedikit, dan merelakan sedikit waktu untuk menggeser masuk kain tersebut.

Seluruh tubuhnya masih panas, terbakar atas hasrat dan nafsu yang tak bisa dikuncinya lagi tadi malam. Tapi beda dengan apa yang mengenai permukaan lengannya.

Nijimura membuka mata, kedua batu hitam berguling-guling, menyapu dari sudut ke sudut ruangan yang ukurannya lumayan besar untuk mereka berdua, ranjang berukuran king size yang ditidurinya menjadi pusat kubikel tersebut.

Di sebelah kirinya adalah sebuah spasi kosong, terlalu lebar untuk dirinya bahkan ketika ia memutuskan untuk berguling sekali. Dan mungkin sekali lagi bila ia merelakan diri mencium tanah.

Mengumpat samar, Nijimura menggerutu, tidak berpikir kemungkinan ini akan terjadi dimana saat ia terbangun, hal lain yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah koper yang lenyap ditelan bumi dan seluruh benda-benda yang kemarin dibuangnya paksa ke lantai; kini tak lagi berceceran tapi sisa-sisa eksistensi juga tak terserap oleh atmosfir.

Mengacak rambutnya sejenak, pemuda itu beranjak bangun. Ponsel yang semalam terkapar oleh hempasan kuat ke sudut ruangan masih ada, ia berpikir kenapa manusia itu begitu bodoh; meninggalkan barang seberharga ini dan memilih untuk membawa kabur yang lainnya.

_Speed dial_ pertama ditekan, tiga ketukan baginya untuk mendapat panggilan di seberang sana.

Menggerutu, Nijimura meluncurkan kata-kata pengakuan dengan nada malas, suara serak karena pita suaranya yang belum mendapat pengakuan dari dunia luar setelah istirahat berupa kurang lebih delapan jam. "Butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

Melipat lengan yang tersampir di depan dada, Akashi Seijuurou memberikan pandangan menerawang pada sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Konyol adalah kata yang tak dapat berhenti menggelantungkan diri dalam pikirannya sementara ia sibuk memikirkan rangkaian kata-kata yang cocok untuk menjadi sebuah semburan yang pantas.

"Jadi," ia memulai, nada halus hanyalah permulaan, basa-basi tanpa basis. "Sebagian harta bendamu dicuri?" Akashi menekankan sekali lagi, "kau, mengalami apa itu pencurian?"

"Penipuan," Nijimura mengerang tak jelas, tidak terima dibilang kalau ia dicuri. Tak tertulis di pikiran bahwa Haizaki Shougo akan mengambil seluruh harta benda miliknya yang tersisa di hotel, pagi atau bahkan subuh atau bahkan saat ia tertidur. Yang tak berguna pun tak disisakan, Nijimura patut bersyukur ponsel itu terlupakan.

Akashi menyenderkan punggung, menutup kedua mata sejenak. "Memangnya kau tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini?" Pertanyaan itu membelalakkan kedua matanya kembali, dan si rambut merah mengambil cangkir tehnya dengan tenang.

Nada menusuk, tapi ia biarkan cairan cokelat transparan membasahi kerongkongan sebelum waktunya ia membuka mulut.

"Kita memang sama-sama menjalankan perusahaan." Keramik mendenting rotan memberi waktu mengaso bagi Nijimura untuk meraup paksa udara ke dalam paru-parunya. "Tapi jangan samakan aku denganmu yang membutuhkan pelacur-pelacur untuk melepas hasrat."

"Heh," Nijimura meringis, setengah menyeringai. "Nanti kau juga ingin, Akashi. Hanya belum waktunya saja."

Ia bungkam ketika balasan yang didapat tak lain dari atmosfir yang tak menggenggam balasan kata-kata dan malah tekanan yang tinggi serta kilatan yang berasal dari kedua iris dwiwarna tersebut seolah berusaha mengoyak rupanya saat itu juga. Nijimura diam, tak ada gunanya melanjutkan pembicaraan apabila yang berkenan tidak berkehendak untuk meluruskan topik dan menyambungnya dengan balasan-balasan verbal, membentuk sebuah rangkaian pembahasan.

"Aku sarankan," tak diduga, Akashi yang melanjutkan konversasi yang mencapai pemberhentian sementara sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang didasarkan dari hasil pemikirannya. "Jangan ikut campur lagi dengan orang itu, tidak ada gunanya meminta kembali apa yang telah hilang."

Nijimura juga tahu, tapi ia juga tahu kalau dirinya sedikit bodoh.

.

.

"Heh," decihan kecil menelusup keluar bibir ketika ponsel yang berada di genggaman berdering. "Si kaya sialan memintaku untuk bertemu lagi dengannya, mau apa dia, memperlurus masalah?" Dengusan kecil menghampiri, hadir sebagai pencemooh. "Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan, aku mengembalikan seluruh barangnya yang kuraup?"

Tawa yang sedikit lebih tinggi menari-nari di udara dengan melodinya, Haizaki tak perlu memutar kepala untuk menangkap siapa subjek yang mengganggu ketenangan yang dibuatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Cuekin saja. Klienmu tadi malam hebat, dengan semua ini mungkin kau bisa berhenti bekerja dan hidup dalam kekayaan hingga sisa hidupmu."

Pikiran untuk menoleh ke arah kawan yang kini tengah menghamburkan tumpukan uang-uang kertas dan membiarkan satu per satu dari mereka mengayun ke arah gravitasi bumi sama sekali tak ada. Ceceran uang, dari yang lembaran dan bernilai paling besar hingga yang logam dan perak dan bernilai paling rendah melapisi keramik yang menyusun lantai, masih bertebaran di sana sini juga bukan alasan baginya untuk mengalihkan pandang.

Klien yang ini tak ada bedanya dengan yang lain, begitulah pikiran Haizaki ketika serentetan kata masuk ke dalam ponselnya, tak lama kemudian meluncur dalam keranjang sampah yang menjadi salah satu opsi di dalamnya. Begitu menyadari apa yang telah hilang, mereka mencoba mengharapkannya kembali.

_Beep_.

Ponsel itu bergetar lagi. Dan keningnya berkerut menangkap tulisan yang ada, seolah-olah pesan itu adalah hal terganjil yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

"_What the fuck_?" Fasih, seperangkat makian mengakses ruang keluar dari mulutnya begitu kata-kata tak lazim itu masuk ke dalam pengetahuannya, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna apa yang dihidangkan.

Mau apa dia? Mempermainkannya lebih lagi?

Hayama mengintip dari balik pundak Haizaki, cengiran nakal khas masih bergelantungan di parasnya bahkan ketika ia tertawa lepas. "Ia ingin kau bermain lagi dengannya di ranjang."

"Bukan," Haizaki meluruskan tubuh, bola mata yang tak kontras antara abu-abu dan kelamnya hitam menoreh pandang ke luar, lewat dari jendela kediaman mewah yang merupakan hasil _pekerjaannya_ selama ini.

Seharusnya belum terlalu terlambat.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar," mantel itu disampirkan di balik pundak dan Haizaki hilang begitu saja.

"Haizaki?! Kau akan menemuinya?!" Pintu ditutup, dan Hayama hanya mendesah tak percaya; temannya bisa begitu bodoh.

.

.

**_(two)_**

"Kau datang," Nijimura menoleh, santai, dengan anggapan pintu yang didobrak paksa itu bukanlah apa-apa. Haizaki memberinya tatapan bengis, kemudian menapak kaki untuk merajut jarak di antara mereka.

Ekspresi yang diberikan cukup menggambarkan kalau ia muak, terlebih ketika Nijimura malah beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mendekati pintu dan mencoba untuk mengunci kembali keduanya di dalam ruangan yang sama. Hotel tempat mereka bertemu ini lebih eksklusif daripada yang kemarin, tapi Haizaki tak merasakan hasrat untuk melakukan _pekerjaannya_.

"Mau apa mengunci pintu, mau melaporkan aku—hmph!" Suara dobrak yang lain, bukan berasal dari pintu tapi jeritan tulang punggung Haizaki yang menumbuk tembok berlapiskan _wallpaper_ mengisi jeda di antara mereka. Nijimura memulai aksinya, bibir tak dapat berhenti berolahraga, dan alat geraknya tak dapat diajak berkompromi.

"Diam," bisikan itu terdengar serak, masih sama rasanya seperti bagaimana Haizaki merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri kemarin. "Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu."

Malam itu mereka lewati lagi, repetisi dari perlombaan keduanya kemarin; desahan, erangan, jeritan, semuanya menodai atmosfir yang secara drastis menjadi pekat dan panas.

.

.

Nijimura bangun, andai kejadian dua hari lalu adalah sepotong adegan dalam sebuah film lama yang ia tonton, rekaman itu terulang kembali di hadapan matanya.

Ia berdiri, berjalan ke arah meja tanpa busana menawan tubuhnya. Sebersit pikiran lewat ketika ia menemui ponselnya dalam keadaan utuh, tidak termasuk barang curian.

(Dan ia diam-diam berpikir apakah Haizaki ingin ditelepon lagi untuk pekerjaan yang ketiga kalinya.)

.

.

**_(three)_**

Nijimura melepas erangan, letih menguasai ketika ia terus bergerak, pemuda yang di bawahnya hanya meminta tolong lagi dan lagi tanpa dapat menahan tiap silabel yang disertai desahan meloncat bebas di udara. Energi yang tersisa tidaklah banyak, tapi kesempatan sebelum keduanya mencapai puncak dipergunakannya untuk pertanyaan yang terlontar.

"Benda apa yang kausuka?"

"Masih berani bertanya?" Haizaki memberi sebuah seringai mencemooh, menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk memberikan sensasi lebih pada lawan mainnya. Nijimura menghela napas, tidak percaya bahwa ia harus melakukan dengan caranya sendiri hanya untuk mendapat sebuah jawaban ringkas.

"_Shit_!" Haizaki mengumpat, nafsunya naik karena pergerakan kecil yang diberikan oleh tangan terampil Nijimura, bukan hanya seprai tapi bahkan udara mulai mengandung titik-titik air yang membuat sekitar mereka lembab.

"Jadi?" Nijimura menagih jawaban, aksi yang barusan tidak seperti apa-apa.

Haizaki menyeringai, sukses mengembalikan akal sehatnya dari perbuatan Nijimura yang mengisengi tubuhnya. Dengan satu sentakan, kedua tangan itu mendorong tubuh yang berada di atasnya, dan kedua tangan mulai bergelirya.

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Tatapan itu menantang, tapi Nijimura masih jauh dari kata tunduk. Tatapannya masih berusaha menyengat mata, manik hitam sama sekali tak menunjukkan gentar. Haizaki tak memberi tanda bahwa ia akan menyerah, aksinya malah makin menjadi-jadi. "Yang kusukai di dunia ini hanyalah uang, bangsat."

"Dan kautahu kenapa aku mau bersetubuh dengan manusia brengsek sepertimu?"

Nijimura menarik napas, tak pernah pelacur yang ia sewa bisa berbicara sekasar ini, menghinanya bahkan.

"Untuk mendapatkan uang, aku tahu." Nijimura menegakkan tubuh, kedua tangan mengambil kontrol dan melakukan aksi yang dilakukan Haizaki sebelumnya. Sukses dengan sekali sentakan untuk membuat nyanyian itu mengudara tanpa usaha berlebih, matanya melirik dengan bosan. "Biar aku yang melakukannya, dominasimu kurang."

.

.

Sebelum keduanya terlelap dengan punggung yang saling menyentuh, Haizaki membuka mulut, suara setengah berbisik setengah mendesis.

"_Wine_," kata itu meloncat keluar, Nijimura tak mendapat garis besar akan apa yang mereka tempuh untuk topik ini. "Yang ratusan tahun umurnya. Merah."

"Cincin tembaga. Aku lebih suka ketimbang emas. Bilang saja aneh, tak peduli." Ia mendengus, merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya. Nijimura berpindah posisi.

"Mawar hitam. Ingin sekali melempar ke wajah-wajah klien yang menyebalkan."

"Aku salah satunya?" Haizaki mengejang untuk sesaat, kulit dingin memoles tiap inci area di bagian punggungnya, di bawah leher, agak sedikit ke kanan, di bawah pundaknya, di situlah jemari-jemari lentik menari membuat pola dan meninggalkan jejak berupa sentuhan lembut.

Tak cukup untuk membuatnya melantunkan desah dan erang, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir.

"Kau salah satunya, brengsek. Tidak usah tanya."

"Bukankah kausuka mawar abu-abu?" Nijimura terus melakukan perjalan di atas jarinya, menyusuri tato yang bergambar lilitan mawar dengan warna kelabu, agak tak jelas karena malam yang mengurangi kemampuan indera penglihatannya dan juga Haizaki yang keras kepala, tidak ingin mengekspos semua yang ada di balik punggungnya.

"Aku suka," nada itu terdengar meremehkan. Haizaki menguap secara diam-diam, kemudian mengeluarkan suara decak lidah. "Ingin melemparnya pada wajahmu; abu-abu itu di antara hitam dan putih. Biar kau di ambang kematian dan spiritualitas saja sekalian."

.

.

**_(four)_**

Pukul tiga pagi.

Haizaki berdiri, menyibak selimut tebal yang membungkus separuh tubuhnya bekas aktivitas semalam. Tubuhnya lengket karena cairan yang baginya menjijikan bukanlah alasannya untuk mengulur waktu dengan pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengguyurnya dengan air bersih.

Satu per satu barang yang ada di sana dibawanya pergi, bagaikan sudah mendapat izin dari si empunya.

Lagi-lagi ia meninggalkan ponsel yang harganya dapat melebihi ekspektasi itu.

Tapi membawa keluar sebuket bunga mawar abu-abu yang tak diperhatikannya ketika pertama kali masuk tadi.

.

.

**_(five)_**

Nijimura menguasai permainan, tubuh yang menari gemulai di bawahnya dengan vokal-vokal erotis yang merangsangnya hari ini jauh di luar spekulasinya sampai kapanpun juga setelah berhasil meminumkan Haizaki Shougo sebotol _wine_ merah yang disimpan selama seratus lima tahun lamanya.

Malam itu ia menguasai mangsanya, dan mangsanya minta ditawan.

Burung yang ada dalam kandang itu mencicit minta melarikan diri, minta dibebaskan agar berbaur dengan sang alam. Tapi Nijimura memutarnya sedikit dalam telapak tangan; kandang tak akan dibuka dan ialah yang akan mendengarkan nyanyian si pipit dengan kenikmatan tersendiri.

.

.

_**(six)**_

"Memangnya," Haizaki sedikit lebih kebal karena ia baru bangun tidur ketika mendapat pesan singkat dari Nijimura tadi, hanya beserta alamat pendek yang menunjukkan kemana ia harus menuju dan pukul berapa kehadirannya dapat diakui. Geraman tetap ada dalam nada suara yang digunakan, tapi tanda-tanda goyah tak kasat mata. "Kau tidak kesal dengan semua barang yang kucuri?"

Haizaki membeberkan ucapan dari mulutnya yang terlalu lebar, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak tersampaikan. Nijimura memandangnya dengan sorot mata kosong, tubuh tetap beraksi sementara otak bekerja sendiri.

"Kau tak mencuri apapun," ucapan remeh tersebut membakar sesuatu dalam diri Haizaki, seolah-olah selama ini Nijimura tidak terbebani saja karena perbuatan dan eksistensi dirinya.

Malam itu ia lebih sulit ditaklukkan, meskipun pada akhirnya Nijimura tak pernah gagal dalam mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, apa yang dicarinya.

.

.

**_(seven)_**

Esok harinya cuaca mendung, hujan dari sore hingga subuh menurut ramalan cuaca di televisi.

Haizaki merasa beban menarik kedua kelopak matanya turun, tapi tak surut dibawa kantuk ketika ia mendapati Nijimura sibuk dengan ponselnya, menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di antara selimut hitam yang membutakan mata.

Tangan terkepal, giginya saling bergemeletuk akan rasa asing yang tak diketahuinya, mengalir sepanjang pembuluh darah dari jantung yang terus memompa untuk bertahan hidup.

.

.

**_(eight)_**

Bahkan saat melakukan itu, Nijimura berani-beraninya memfokuskan diri merekam ekspresi Haizaki untuk tersimpan dalam memori ponselnya ketimbang menikmati kudapannya secara langsung.

Andai saja, andai saja Haizaki mengambil barang sialan itu.

Andai saja ia merusaknya waktu itu, membawanya pergi.

Andai saja kemarin ia menghancurkannya menjadi kepingan tak berarti.

_Andai saja_, pikiran itu terngiang jelas di otak, melupakan rangsangan-rangsangan memabukkan yang berjalan di seluruh sarafnya.

.

.

**_(nine)_**

Semua layaknya repetisi bagi Haizaki, abu-abu dan kelabu. Seperti mawar yang layu dalam vasnya di kediamannya sendiri. Malam demi malam tak menyenangkan untuknya, sensasi itu ada, tapi sel-sel yang menyusun tubuh matang itu tak meneriakkan lebih.

Daerah dimana kawanan mawar abu-abu melilit punggung Haizaki menjadi titik wajib bagi Nijimura untuk menelusurinya tiap kali mereka bercumbu, dengan tangan, dengan sepasang bibir dimana Haizaki dapat merasakan kelembutannya dengan sensasi lembab yang bersamaan.

Haizaki merasa kosong, meskipun erangan tetap jelas ia lontarkan dan kegiatan-kegiatan pada malam-malam sebelumnya tetap terjadi.

Pagi hari ia akan mendapat lebih, dan Nijimura akan kehilangan lebih banyak lagi.

Ia yang untung, dan Nijimura yang harus menanggung kerugian beberapa kali lipat dari apa yang ia ambil.

Tapi pemuda itu berakting seolah-olah usaha Haizaki tak membawa sesuatu yang bersifat destruktif ke dalam hidupnya. Memang, ia kaya, perusahaan pun menari jelas di tangannya ketika ia yang menjadi punggung dan kaki berjalannya bisnis tersebut. Tapi setelah beberapa malam berturut-turut dan kehilangan barang-barang yang tak terhitung sedikit dalam tiap malamnya?

Apa itu masih bukan apa-apa?

Sialan pemuda ini.

Haizaki murka; ia ingin lebih.

.

.

Kata-kata itu terus membias dalam hatinya.

(Aku akan mengambil sesuatu darinya.)

.

.

"Buktikan saja kalau kaubisa melakukan sesuatu yang berpengaruh pada hidupnya," Hayama menjawab acuh tak acuh, ponselnya berada di tangan, jari-jari terampil mengetik pesan. "Shit, dia sudah tidak ingin kembali padaku."

"Tolol, ingin menetap pada satu klien awalnya tapi tak dapat menahan nafsu kemana-mana." Haizaki mendengus, memberi cibiran ketika ia mendapati Hayama berada di ambang keakhiran percintaannya dengan seorang lelaki yang awalnya hanya seorang klien bernama Miyaji Kiyoshi.

"Miyaji-san seperti anak kucing, penurut." Hayama tak dapat memancarkan wajahnya yang berseri-seri, seperti biasanya. Tidak ketika ia dalam masalah.

Di samping memberi tanggapan, Haizaki memikirkan hal yang lain.

Anak kucing. Penurut.

.

.

(Akan kubuat ia menurut.)

.

.

**_(ten)_**

Nijimura salah apabila ia menganggap Haizaki adalah domba selama ini. Nyatanya, serigala yang menyerang domba ini tak selalu menang dalam kompetisi yang sama.

Domba itu akan menggunakan cara yang lain, licik dan cerdas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dalam tidurnya, sang domba menghabisi serigala. Siasat yang dilakukan adalah saat waktu bukanlah momen yang tepat untuk mempekerjakan indera, mereka buta saat itu.

.

.

Belum genap pukul empat Haizaki sudah berjalan keluar hotel seperti biasanya, koper besar di tangan, kantong besar berwarna putih di tangan.

Kedua alat gerak bagian atasnya dibercaki titik-titik kemerahan.

.

.

**_(one of repetition)_**

Haizaki menunggu pergerakan, memulai aksi sendiri dengan dirinya yang berada di atas tak menyenangkan ketika ia tak dapat membuat Nijimura mendesah.

"Brengsek, kapan kau akan mulai?!" Haizaki berteriak, tangannya menyentak pipi putih itu, berharap dengan sengatan mendadak permainan mereka akan dimulai sesegera mungkin.

Tatapan makian berkilat di antara batuan dingin tersebut, berharap Nijimura membalasnya dengan tatapan yang serupa.

Tapi ekspresi itu terbilas sudah, tergantikan ketika Haizaki melantunkan tawa kecil.

"Sudah tak bisa apa-apa, Shuuzou?" Tangan yang sama kini mengelus area yang agaknya merah karena sentakan keras barusan, nada culas itu menyangkut di kerongkongan setiap kali ia bervokal ria. "Kini kauakui kalau aku juga bisa melakukan sesuatu pada hidupmu?"

Tawa itu lagi-lagi terdengar. Haizaki merasa puas. "Tanpa otak dan jantungmu dan hatimu dan kedua tangan dan kakimu, kaubisa apa padaku?"

Tawa itu makin menjadi-jadi, sebelum akhirnya perlahan-lahan pecah menjadi butiran air mata setengah tak ikhlas, karena Haizaki tak percaya ia yang memproduksi bulatan-bulatan air asin yang menitiki tubuh kaku Nijimura yang berada di bawahnya.

Isakan dan ratapan mengudara, ia tersadar kalau repetisi mereka tak dapat dimainkan kembali seperti radio yang tak dapat dikembalikan pada jadwal sebelumnya, bukan lagi kepingan adegan dalam film lama yang telah ditontonnya.

.

.

Obsesi yang begitu kuat untuk mendapati dirinya diperlakukan secara kasar lagi oleh Nijimura, dengan kedua tangannya dan jari-jari yang ramping itu memberikan rentetan sentuhan lembut yang menarik hati, mampu membuatnya melepas desahan demi desahan terus menempel di pikirannya.

Bagaimana Nijimura mampu memompa dan melebarkan jalannya masuk, membuatnya berteriak dan meminta lebih.

Semuanya pupus, dan Haizaki akan mengembalikan apa yang telah ia ambil dari Nijimura.

Bukan harta benda, tapi apa yang ia ambil.

Sebelum menempatkan barang curian tersebut, ia kolaps, tepat saat bilah pedang tersebut menghunus melewati tulang tengkoraknya, dengan otak sebagai salah satu bidikan untuk bayaran yang akan diberikannya.

.

.

**End**

* * *

a/n: Ini bisa dibilang fic rated M pertama saya selama 15 tahun hidup di planet yang namanya bumi, pakai bahasa Indonesia, dan coretyangpertamacoret BL aduh kurang apalagi saya. _(:

NijiHai conman!AU ini request dari **hanefuma** di tumblr, temen saya yang sengklek, alasan kenapa saya berakhir buat ginian. Dan akhir-akhir jadi gore itu ga saya rencanakan dari awal, malah makin lama makin kayak begini orz

Minggu depan aja saya udah mulai ujian praktek seni dan olahraga, kemudian akan dirongrong terus dengan TO dan ujian-ujian lain jadi... mungkin untuk sementara waktu saya untuk menulis terbatas.

Anyway, kalau ada kesalahan atau ada yang ingin disampaikan, tolong jatuhkan pada kotak review.

Last but not least, please leave some feedbacks for me to take! (:

**[17.02.15]**


End file.
